Cette Lettre
by MoWa
Summary: Un mariage, un voyage, une lettre. Une tardive explication. Parce que le plus beau jour d'une vie n'est pas accessible à tout le monde, et surtout pas à ceux qui croient ne pas y avoir droit... Rating T. Ed/Win, Win/OC, Al/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Après moult débats et négociations, nous avons décidé de poster cette fic-ci. (Ben oui, parce qu'on a plusieurs fics en réserve, même si on ne le dit pas, nyek nyek nyek)._

_**W :** Comme la précédente était... plutôt joyeuse, on a décidé d'alterner et d'en mettre une... moins joyeuse. Bref, si vous êtes déprimés et que vous voulez vous remonter le moral, évitez ces lieux obscurs. Sinon, faites comme vous voulez. Comme d'habitude, nous signalons qu'aucun des personnages ici utilisés ne nous appartiennent, on se contente de les emprunter de façon tout à fait éhontée (à l'exception d'une xinoise que vous reconnaîtrez peut-être). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Et en espérant que ça va vous plaire tout de même... Enjoy !_

_

* * *

_

_Cette lettre, j'espère que tu ne la liras jamais, jamais_

_- MoWa -

* * *

_

Les caractères auraient dû lui paraître étrangers, incompréhensibles.

Mais ils ne l'étaient pas.

Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait tout de ces phrases hésitantes, torturées, souffrantes, le sens jaillissait dans son esprit avant même qu'elle eût besoin de réfléchir. Ces caractères qu'elle avait appris sans même avoir à faire de réel effort...

Elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. D'abord quelques leçons, les bases, puis tout de suite les livres qu'elle avait lus, lus, lus, ces livres soigneusement rangés au loin, au fond des coffres de son atelier, ces livres dont nul ne savait rien.

Elle comprenait. Elle voulait comprendre.

Doucement, elle laissa ses mains tenant la liasse de feuilles retomber sur ses genoux, ces feuilles qu'elle avait pu lire, ces feuilles qu'elle avait _voulu_ lire, sans hésitation aucune. Oh, oui, elle comprenait. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien, les mots, les phrases. Et celui qui les avait écrites.

Cet idiot.

* * *

_Winry..._

_

* * *

_

C'était, malgré tous les stéréotypes que cette phrase contenait, le plus beau jour de sa vie. Vraiment. Alphonse se savait naïf, mais même lui pensait depuis longtemps avoir cessé de croire à ce genre de choses. Et pourtant...

Pourtant, il s'était retrouvé, nerveux, à s'assurer pour la énième fois que son vêtement était impeccable, qu'il ne manquait rien, à demander des conseils aux autres qui pourtant n'en savaient pas beaucoup plus que lui. Il était jeune, encore. Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre ?

Il s'était retrouvé devant le maire, car lui-même n'était pas suffisamment croyant pour s'arroger une cérémonie religieuse, et car sa promise n'était de toute façon pas de cette confession-là, à attendre, craignant un retournement de situation, observant les gens qui s'installaient, qu'il connaissait tous de près ou de loin. Il s'était retrouvé, dans un silence surnaturel, à la regarder qui s'avançait vers lui, vêtue de cette superbe robe, mélange équilibré des modes de deux pays, rejetant une pure blancheur pour y ajouter des morceaux de soie colorée, si belle.

Il s'était retrouvé à prononcer ses vœux, à signer un contrat bien froid, réchauffé par la simple présence à son côté qui avait signé à son tour, à sortir avec elle du bâtiment, elle qui était tout d'un coup sa femme, tenant son bras et souriant de ses yeux noirs...

Il s'était retrouvé à sourire lui-même, à rire, à ne pas y croire, à savourer la lumière du soleil et les souhaits d'autrui comme jamais auparavant.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'une simple cérémonie puisse amener des sentiments aussi forts. Pourtant celle-ci l'avait fait. Elle l'avait fait parce que ç'était lui, l'homme présent devant le maire, sentant la présence de ses proches derrière lui, et surtout parce qu'il y avait cette silhouette aux cheveux noirs, magnifique, à son côté, pour toujours peut-être désormais. Son épouse. Parfaite.

Et il n'y avait, en réalité, qu'une ombre au tableau, pour être aussi parfait qu'elle.

L'ombre de son frère. Son frère qui était absent.

* * *

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça. Je le sais. Je le sais, je me le répète, mais je sais aussi ce que je suis, sans aucun doute le pire égoïste qui soit sur terre. Je sais, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas... Il faut que..._

_Mais tu le sais aussi, tu sais comment je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me connais, tu me détestes sans doute, à présent. Alors, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne lis pas cela. Arrête-toi, replie cette feuille, oublie-la..._

_Je sais que c'est la chose la plus égoïste que j'aie jamais faite, écrire cela, mais j'espère que tu ne le liras pas, jamais, jamais, je t'en prie. Si elle se retrouve entre tes mains, et je sais qu'au fond, c'est ce que je souhaite, car sinon, je ne l'écrirais pas... Elle ne devrait pas, je devrais la terminer et la brûler, et je sais déjà que je ne le ferai pas, moi qui suis si lâche... Sois plus forte que moi, tu l'as toujours été. S'il te plaît, ne la lis pas. Ne sois pas curieuse, brûle-la, oublie-la, comme tu as dû m'oublier, comme tu dois m'avoir oublié, détesté._

_S'il te plaît. Déteste-la comme tu me détestes sans doute. Ne la regarde pas. Ne la lis pas._

_Et si tu lis ces lignes malgré tout, je t'en prie, pardonne moi. Pardonne ce moment de faiblesse, ces instants où je suis comme un gosse face à cette vieille dame qui bientôt viendra me rendre visite, qui me donne envie de me cacher, de fuir, de faire n'importe quoi. Les animaux se cachent tous quand ils vont mourir. Moi, je fais ça._

_Pardonne-moi d'être aussi misérable, comme tu pardonnes à un mendiant qui arrête ton chemin pour demander l'aumône. Ne lui souris pas, ne lui donne rien, jette-lui à peine un coup d'œil, puis passe, continue ta route, oublie-le aussitôt. Il n'est qu'un reflet, une illusion, tu n'en as rien à faire... Ne le déteste même pas, il ne mérite pas autant d'attention._

_Car ce mendiant, c'est moi, ce soir._

_Je n'espère pas éveiller tes regrets. J'espère que tu riras en lisant ces lignes, que tu me haïras, que tu froisseras ce papier avant de le jeter au loin, laissant le vent l'emporter comme il va emporter le pauvre imbécile qui les écrit... _

_Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Est-ce que je suis assez imbu de moi-même pour m'imaginer que tu penses toujours à moi, que je peux encore te toucher par ces lignes ? Ou est-ce que je ne souhaite qu'une chose, pouvoir me débarrasser de tout cela, sans que cela ne te fasse rien, car je ne peux pas supporter la responsabilité des nouvelles douleurs que je risquerais de t'infliger ?_

_Mais j'ai besoin de te le dire. J'ai tant à dire. Tant de choses qui m'étouffent. Et comme je suis égoïste, de vouloir m'en défaire, moi qui les mérite, de prétendre à une paix, moi qui n'ai jamais su l'apporter à qui que ce soit... Moi qui devrais me taire, comme je me suis tu si longtemps. Je ne devrais pas céder à la dernière heure._

_Mais je suis faible, si faible. Tu le sais. Je suis si fatigué..._

_Et ça, tu ne le sais pas._

_Personne ne l'a jamais su._

_

* * *

_

_à suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteure M :** B'jour les gens. Comme il fait moche à où on est, on a décidé de se remonter le moral (et de remonter le moral des troupes subissant le même sort que le nôtre) en postant un nouveau chapitre._

_**W :** En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews, contentes de voir qu'on vous intrigue, hé hé. La suite vient assez tôt à ton goût, **Resha Tsubaki** ? Pour la remarque orthographique, tu as raison, **Matsuyama**, mais comme dans la phrase en question, le verbe est au présent et non au passé composé, ce serait bizarre de faire l'accord comme dans la première ^^ Et **Sabine02**, c'est vrai que seul Ed peut écrire des trucs pareils, mais bon. Pour ce qui est de la xinoise, honte à toi, ce n'est pas Mei ! On a dit que c'était un personnage à nous, or Mei, comme tous les autres persos, appartient à son auteur, Hiromu Arakawa (nous le répétons). Pour de plus amples information sur la xinoise en question, va donc (re)faire un tour du côté de notre fic "_Alliance à Distance"_, où elle apparaît pour la première fois (même si les deux fics sont indépendantes l'une de l'autre)._

_En attendant, on vous laisse avez la suite. Enûjôyû !

* * *

_

Winry avait pleuré pendant toute la cérémonie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait cette forte émotion chez elle, à chaque fois qu'elle assistait à ce genre d'événements. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours eu cette façon de s'exprimer, lorsque c'était tout simplement trop. Tout le monde s'en était rendu compte. Elle avait pleuré au mariage de Jean, elle avait pleuré au mariage de Roy, elle avait pleuré à celui de Shieczka, à celui de Rose...

Mais peut-être était-il le seul à avoir conscience encore du désespoir souterrain qui agitait ses sanglots. Ce désespoir qui les empêchait de s'arrêter même une fois les festivités terminées, la poussant à s'isoler pour que nul ne les prenne mal.

C'est ainsi qu'il la trouva, délaissant un instant ses invités, réfugiée non pas dans la salle de bain, mais dans la chambre à l'étage, celle qui était tout au bout du couloir, celle où il avait ''dormi'' pendant toutes ces années, quand il venait séjourner brièvement dans leur village d'origine, assise sur le lit où avait sommeillé son frère... Continuant de passer régulièrement sa manche sur ses joues où de nouvelles larmes coulaient toujours, mais ne faisant plus de réel effort pour les refouler.

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, s'appuyant dans l'encadrement de porte, les mains dans les poches. Elle se retourna et lui sourit brièvement, les joues, les yeux et le bout du nez rougis par ses pleurs. Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler...

Il savaient tous deux quelle douleur presque inconsciente, jamais tout à fait guérie, profondément enfouie, amenait cela. Ils savaient tous deux quelle absence était particulièrement présente dans leur pensée. Et le silence était le plus expressif des discours.

« Je suis très heureuse pour toi, Alphonse, » fit-elle, les yeux regardant au dehors sans pour autant voir réellement le ciel bleu pâle, les étendues d'herbe qu'une brise légère faisait perpétuellement onduler.

Et dans le ton de sa voix était tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Sa joie réelle pour celui qu'elle en était venue à considérer comme son frère, à le voir épouser la personne de ses rêves, assuré d'avoir bien choisi, d'avoir accepté cette personne pour affronter avec elle la suite de son existence, le meilleur et le pire, pour créer un avenir, d'avoir pu s'unir à celle qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui-même. Mais aussi cette légère ombre, trahissant le fait qu'elle-même n'avait pas connu un tel bonheur, qui pourtant avait semblé à sa portée, juste avant de s'évanouir de façon inexplicable.

À côté du jeune homme irradiant, assise sur ce lit à une place où nul n'avait dormi depuis des années, elle semblait tout d'un coup toute frêle, et si seule. Elle essuya de nouveau ses yeux, d'un geste décidé, se redressa en prenant une inspiration.

« Je devrais redescendre, » souffla-t-elle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience de la façon qu'avaient ses mains de triturer le bout de ses manches. « Mon mari doit doit m'attendre, avec les enfants. »

Son mari qui ne comprenait pas grand chose, ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas savoir, qui sentait juste que, dans ce genre d'instants, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la laisser seule. Son mari qu'elle aimait, pourtant.

* * *

_Je n'ai même plus la force de sortir, en ce moment. Alors je regarde par la fenêtre. Elle est si petite, trouble, salie par le temps et les intempéries._

_Je n'ai plus la force de la nettoyer, non plus. Je suis pathétique. Pour de bon, je crois._

_Mais je regarde. C'est suffisant. Le jour paraît blême, mais c'est peut-être moi qui le vois comme ça tout d'un coup. Je n'ai peut-être plus la force de voir les couleurs non plus._

_Il n'y a même pas une semaine, une mariée est passée. Ici, ça ne se passe pas comme à Amestris, ce n'est pas tout un tralala dans un bâtiment religieux ou à la mairie. Je crois qu'il n'y a ni temple pour ça, ni mairie, d'ailleurs._

_Je sais que ça ne servirait à rien de te le décrire. Ça fait partie de ces choses qu'il faut voir._

_C'est un très long défilé, composé de tous les proches de la fiancée, de tous les cadeaux qu'elle emmène avec elle, des meubles, des ustensiles, des animaux, de toute une série de décorations festives. Il y a la future mariée elle-même, dans un palanquin, portée par quatre personnes, vêtue de la façon la plus somptueuse qui soit. Tu ne connais pas les robes que l'on porte ici, et je suis incapable de décrire quoi que ce soit. Elle quitte son village pour toujours, elle se rend dans celui de son promis, pour s'installer dans sa maison de famille, où elle ne connaît personne._

_Les filles sont courageuses, ici. Celle-ci était très belle, je crois que je peux le dire. Tout avait été fait pour qu'on le pense._

_Et en la voyant, j'ai soudain réalisé que..._

_Je n'ai jamais su à quoi tu ressemblais avec ta robe de mariée._

_Alphonse m'a donné des photographies, dans une enveloppe, mais je réalise maintenant que je ne l'ai jamais ouverte. Et que j'ignore où elle se trouve. L'ai-je emmenée avec moi, dans la seule valise que j'ai emportée ? L'ai-je laissée quelque part dans cet appartement de Centrale que j'ai gardé pour vous faire croire qu'un jour, je reviendrais, pour me faire croire qu'il était possible que je revienne un jour ?_

_Tu as dû être tellement belle, ce jour-là. Ce jour où ce n'était pas moi qui t'attendais, à côté du maire... Moi qui aurais tant voulu..._

_Mais non, ce n'était pas moi, de toute façon, je ne le mérite pas, pas vrai ? Un type comme moi..._

_Comme tu dois être plus heureuse avec celui que tu as choisi. Ton mari, maintenant. C'est étrange de penser à lui. Ton mari. Pas moi. Lui. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Sur le coup, je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler son prénom, son nom, qu'il a dû te donner._

_Je suis franchement méprisable. Même pas fichu d'assister à cette cérémonie._

_J'espère que tu n'as même pas remarqué mon absence. Que tu n'as même pas dépensé ton énergie à être en colère contre moi pour ça, ou triste, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Que tu étais trop heureuse, trop aveuglée par tout ce bonheur qui te tombait dessus pour te rendre compte que je n'étais pas là, à côté d'Alphonse._

_Pourtant, je voulais venir..._

_Je le voulais vraiment. Je te l'assure, je te le promets. Je t'ai souvent caché des choses, je t'ai souvent menti de cette façon, mais cette fois-ci, je te jure... Je voulais venir. Alors que ma présence aurait sans aucun doute gâché la journée, tu sais que je suis une catastrophe ambulante. Mais je voulais venir._

_Je voulais te voir heureuse, vraiment heureuse, sans moi. Sans doute pour me débarrasser de la culpabilité à l'idée de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je suis bien pitoyable et égoïste, pas vrai ? Et tellement présomptueux, de croire que tu aurais pu encore te soucier de moi. Je suis un idiot._

_Mais je voulais venir. Peut-être histoire de m'assurer que ce mec te méritait. Qui qu'il soit, il te mérite mille fois plus que moi. Mais j'aurais aimé... je ne sais pas. Lui promettre les pires tourments s'il osait te faire du mal, s'abaisser à mon niveau. Le pauvre gars, il n'aurait sans doute rien compris, tomber nez-à-nez avec un cinglé le jour de son mariage. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais capable de lui faire quoi que ce soit, maintenant. Il est trop loin... et moi trop... pas assez..._

_Bref. J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de menaces pour te rendre heureuse. Ou qu'Alphonse s'est occupé de lui à la place de son incapable de frère. Son frère qui n'a même pas réussi à faire ce tout petit voyage en train._

_J'ai eu ce sale rhume. Plus qu'un rhume, peut-être, en réalité, bien plus. Mais ce n'est pas important. Ça n'aurait pas dû me retenir. Je te devais au moins ça. Je me suis réveillé sans même avoir réalisé que j'avais sombré, et le dernier train que j'aurais pu prendre pour être à l'heure à la cérémonie était parti trois heures, vingt-sept minutes et seize secondes auparavant._

_J'ai eu tellement honte, si tu savais. Vraiment. Ça ne change rien, mais j'avais tellement honte. Et je n'ai pas réussi à me lever avant plusieurs jours, peut-être parce que ce sentiment était trop lourd à porter. Bien fait pour moi._

_J'aurais peut-être dû essayer de retourner voir le médecin. Mais non. C'était inutile. Je savais déjà ce qui se passait._

_J'ai été mieux. Alphonse est passé, et je l'ai évité jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce que je faisais et renonce, accepte de ne pas en parler. Est-ce qu'il savait à quel point je m'en voulais ? Est-ce que lui-même se demandait si j'étais bon à quelque chose ? Je crois que ça a achevé de réduire à néant le mythe du grand frère, tu ne penses pas ? Entre tous les moments pour faire une infection... Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préoccuper de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Je ne sais penser qu'à moi, de toute façon, on dirait._

_Et puis, déjà, la rechute._

_Oh, ça ne m'a pas étonné. Le médecin m'avait prévenu que ça allait sans doute se passer comme ça, au bout d'un moment. Tout d'un coup. Très vite._

_J'étais prévenu depuis longtemps.

* * *

_

_à suivre. Review ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Après un peu plus de temps que prévu au départ (c'est pour entretenir le suspense !), voici la suite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira._

_**W :** Et encore merci merci merci pour vos commentaires. On est contentes de voir que notre histoire vous intrigue. **Matsuyama**, j'espère que ce qu'a Ed peut être deviné même si on ne cite pas explicitement la maladie. Et que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions avant la fin ^^ **Sabine02**, nous sommes magnanimes et te pardonnons ton erreur. Pour son mari... On ne le voit pas beaucoup, là-dedans, désolée. A priori, c'est un OC. Et pour ce que tu devines... tu vas voir avec la suite. **Resha Tsubaki**, avec qui Roy s'est marié ? Eh bien on fait exprès de ne pas le dire, ha ha ha. M a un peu de mal à écrire Roy et Riza ensemble. Pour l'année où sa se passe, c'est vrai que nous ne l'avons pas fixée précisément, ça ne nous a pas semblé nécessaire..._

_Mais en attendant, voici la troisième partie (mais pas la dernière). Enjoy !

* * *

_

La solution vint de sa femme – sa femme, comme c'était étrange de penser cela, de pouvoir enfin penser cela – qui annonça que tous ses cousins, à Xing, visiblement assez nombreux pour constituer à eux seuls une légion, semblaient réclamer le droit de voir à quoi ressemblait son grand blond amestrien de mari, curiosité s'il en était. Comme voyage de noce, quelle meilleure destination que tout un cercle de connaissances avides de le connaître et de festoyer pour l'occasion ? Il avait toujours entendu parler des paysages de Xing, de sa nourriture variée et si exotique, de ses rites surprenants, de son élixirologie.

Et surtout...

Cela allait peut-être la seule occasion qu'il aurait jamais de rendre visite à son frère avant son retour à Amestris. Même s'il semblait ne pas l'envisager, dans ses lettres. Lui faire une surprise... et le voir, tout simplement, après tout ce temps. Cela semblait une merveilleuse idée.

Et cela avait été presque trop facile, d'organiser le trajet, d'acheter les billets, de faire leurs bagages – _leurs_ bagages, deux modestes valises où leurs affaires se mêlaient pour la première fois mais pas la dernière – et de dire momentanément adieu à Amestris. Juste le temps de s'assurer de ne rien oublier. De dire au revoir à ses neveux, la fillette brune en pleurs et le tout petit qui ne comprenait pas encore bien ce que toute cette agitation signifiait, en essayant de ne pas penser aux autres enfants qui auraient pu naître, dans d'autres circonstances, seraient peut-être plus âgés, plus nombreux, parfaits... De demander à Winry si elle voulait qu'il transmette un message, n'importe lequel, tout en voyant dans le simple regard qu'il reçut en réponse qu'aucun mot ne suffirait, qu'elle ne voulait pas faire peser quoi que ce soit sur les épaules de son frère, qu'il pouvait lui dire qu'elle était satisfaite... oui, satisfaite, avec sa vie actuelle.

Déjà, ils étaient dans le train, et il se sentait nerveux. Nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de son épouse. Nerveux à l'idée de la présenter à son frère. Nerveux à l'idée de revoir ce frère qui s'était retrouvé si loin si soudainement, qui n'avait jamais vu sa petite amie, devenue fiancée puis davantage, qui n'avait pas illuminé son mariage de sa simple présence, de son simple sourire...

« Ne t'en fais pas, » fit sa femme, en face de lui, assise en tailleur sur son inconfortable siège. « Tout ira bien. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal. »

Il lui rendit faiblement son sourire, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas cette foule de cousins qui l'inquiétait le plus, et qu'il appréciait toujours autant cette ironie discrète qu'elle savait déployer. Sans doute, cela devrait plaire à Edward, non ?

« Et aussi incroyable qu'il puisse paraître d'après ce que tu m'as raconté de lui, je ne te quitterai pas pour ton frère. » Elle se pencha, prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes, si petites en comparaison, mais dont la prise n'en était pas moins ferme. « J'ai fait mon choix et j'en suis pour l'heure très satisfaite. »

Son sourire se fit plus large, impossible à réprimer, face à une telle assurance. Même s'ils étaient mariés maintenant – mariés ! – cela le réchauffait toujours d'entendre ce genre de choses tomber de ces lèvres rondes. Puis il secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de revenir à son frère.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. J'ai plutôt peur de ce sur quoi nous allons tomber en le prenant par surprise. Non, je ne pense pas que... »

Il hésita un instant, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Puis tenta d'expliquer l'idée qui lui était venue.

« Parfois, il a des façons d'agir. Tout à fait inattendues. Même moi, j'ai parfois du mal à le suivre. »

« Exemple ? »

Elle ne lâchait pas sa main, et le siennes étaient chaudes, rassurantes. Comme il était heureux d'avoir récupéré son corps, juste pour ce genre de sensations toutes simples, si précieuses...

« Exemple ? Très simple... »

Il détourna le regard, le laissant se perdre dans la pâle et calme campagne défilant de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il n'y avait vraiment que cette situation précise pour lui venir aussi rapidement à l'esprit, avec tant de force et de confusion. Encore maintenant.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il n'a pas épousé Winry. Jamais. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aime à la folie, cet idiot. Toujours. Ça se voit à chaque fois qu'il parle d'elle dans ses lettres. On dirait qu'il commet un sacrilège en le faisant, qu'il est persuadé qu'il ne mérite même pas ça. Même s'il avait peur... peur de pouvoir trouver le bonheur et de s'engager sur le long terme... il l'aimait suffisamment pour surmonter cette peur. Avec elle, il aurait dû pouvoir tout faire. » Il secoua la tête, plein de regret. « Non, je ne comprends pas. Il n'a jamais pu l'expliquer à qui que ce soit. Il n'a jamais essayé. Même à moi. »

Ils regardaient tous deux le paysage. Sans doute sa femme revoyait-elle maintenant sous un autre angle les silences qu'il partageait avec son amie d'enfance. Ces silences lourds de choses non dites, de choses qui auraient pu être, de choses que les mots auraient rendues trop tranchantes.

Car Edward n'avait pas été le seul fou amoureux, dans cette affaire.

Il ne l'était toujours pas.

* * *

_Le médecin..._

_Un médecin, dans un cabinet, peut faire tant de choses. Un médecin, c'est à peu près tout puissant, dans ces petits espaces de quelques mètres carrés, entre l'habituel bureau, l'habituelle bibliothèque chargée d'ouvrages aux titres compliqués, l'habituelle aire d'examens généraux._

_Il peut s'assurer qu'un enfant croît normalement, est en bonne santé, soigne bien ses oreilles et ne développe pas de scoliose._

_Il peut identifier rapidement les raisons de tel mal de tête, de telle fatigue chronique, de telle toux._

_Il peut rendre l'espoir à tout et n'importe qui, une mère inquiète pour son nourrisson, un père inquiet pour ses jumeaux, un petit vieux souhaitant survivre encore un hiver, par l'exposition simple et claire des faits, l'explication miraculeuse, méticuleuse et tellement rassurante._

_Il peut vous apprendre l'existence du médicament qui va soudain vous faire aller mieux, qui va vous aider à vaincre la maladie._

_Il peut, à l'aide d'un procédé somme toute relativement désagréable, vous immuniser contre certaines infections et virus, tout ça avec une petite aiguille, en quelques secondes._

_Il peut vous annoncer, très simplement, très brièvement, très professionnellement, que le jeu est terminé. Que votre vie est terminée. Avant même de commencer. Que votre avenir n'en est pas vraiment un. Pas du tout. Que vos rêves, vos projets, en resteront, jamais réalisés._

_Jamais._

_Tout ça pour une petite, toute petite erreur._

_« Nous sommes désolés, M. Elric. »_

_Mais ils n'étaient pas désolés. C'était leur travail. Ils avaient merdé. Cela leur arrive assez souvent, au final, d'être confronté à un échec, de voir la vie de leurs patients glisser entre leurs doigts malgré tous leurs efforts. Qu'ils soient en partie responsables, ça ne change pas grand chose. C'est quoi, la différence avec une opération mal conduite ?_

_Aucune._

_Car c'était ça, au fond. Une opération mal conduite._

_Et sur le moment, c'est difficile de penser quoi que ce soit, je t'assure. Il y a tant de sentiments qui se bousculent chez vous, qui occultent le pire dans tout ça, ce qui vous concerne. Peut-être le seul moment où je n'ai pas été égoïste, parce que c'était bien plus facile de ne pas l'être, de ne pas faire face à la réalité. À la place, il y avait..._

_Le soulagement, l'atroce soulagement, d'avoir appris tout ça avant... avant que toi et moi on n'ait poussé notre relation jusque là. Oh, je sais, je commençais à y penser, tu commençais à y penser, peut-être même plus que moi. On avait commencé à prendre cette route, parfois, à certains moments, et j'étais rassuré, j'étais tellement rassuré de m'être dit non, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, attends une occasion spéciale, son anniversaire, peut-être, cette fois-là, j'étais lâchement rassuré d'être sûr que je n'avais pas en plus à porter le poids de t'avoir refilé cette saloperie._

_La fureur, dans les questions que je leur ai craché à la figure, car et Al, Al dans tout ça, Al qui lui aussi avait eu besoin de transfusions, Al dont le sang avait été si pauvre, si faible, à cause de moi, à cause de moi, et j'en avais rien à foutre du secret professionnel, je lui aurais éclaté sa tronche contre le mur, lunettes comprises, s'il avait osé faire la même erreur avec Al, ce crétin, cet incapable, mais non, non, Al n'avait pas eu besoin de sang à ce moment-là, ça datait de bien longtemps avant sa dernière et seule hospitalisation, Al n'avait pas le même groupe sanguin que moi, Al n'avait pas besoin de moi, pas besoin de la même chose, Al avait eu de la chance, Al était sain et sauf..._

_Ce n'est que plus tard qu'on aperçoit le grand vide obscur qui se dresse devant soi là où avant il y avait tant de choses, de couleurs, de vie... le grand vide de la solitude._

_Car on comprend tout à coup à quel point on est seul. Oui, à quel point on est seul._

_Je me rappelais, je me rappelle encore. On en avait déjà parlé, de cette affaire, toi et moi, Al et moi. On s'était dit, comme c'est terrible, pour ces gens, qui se retrouvent contaminés sans avoir rien fait, sans même avoir eu de comportement à risque, juste à cause de ces erreurs médicales, de ces instituts qui ne prenaient pas encore la peine de surveiller l'état du sang qu'ils retransmettaient. Heureusement que l'affaire a été dévoilée, maintenant, on est prudent, les hôpitaux font des examens, on ne risque plus de crever des suites d'une opération censée vous sauver la vie... Comme c'est triste pour eux, de ne plus rien avoir à espérer vraiment pour le futur, car c'est incurable, c'est invisible, on ne sait jamais quand se profilera la maladie qui sautera sur l'occasion, ce bel organisme au système immunitaire pulvérisé, terrain de rêve pour proliférer._

_On les comprend, Al et moi, on sait ce que c'est de ne pas savoir ce que sera demain, on sait ce que c'est de ne pas avoir d'espoir réel, solide._

_Mais non, non, on ne les comprenait pas, ni Al, ni moi, personne ne peut comprendre ce que c'est, de tout d'un coup recevoir ce charmant choc dans la poitrine, dans le cœur, dans les entrailles, lorsqu'on se rend compte... on ne peut pas savoir, on ne peut pas comprendre, tant qu'on ne l'a pas reçu, ce sale, ce dernier coup. Tant que je ne l'avais pas reçu..._

_Et lorsque ça m'est arrivé, dans ce cabinet où on m'avait convoqué avec une si innocente lettre... Lorsque je me suis rendu compte... que tout ce qu'on avait fait, Al et moi... que tout ce qu'on commençait, toi et moi... c'était fichu. C'était pour rien. Rien du tout. Cela venait de disparaître en fumée, juste devant mes yeux. Lorsque ça m'est tombé dessus..._

_Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas quoi penser._

_Je savais juste que je ne pouvais rien dire. Que je n'en aurais jamais le courage, d'ailleurs. Lamentable._

_Bah. Au moins, ils m'ont garanti que tous mes soins seraient gratuits. C'était déjà ça. Non ?_

_Même si ça ne pouvait pas racheter ce que je venais de perdre. Jamais, jamais. Moi qui venais de te perdre toi. Moi qui réalise maintenant que ça devait être le destin qui se rendait compte qu'il fallait me rappeler que je ne les méritais pas, cette paix, ce bonheur. Que je ne te méritais pas._

_Quelle chance. Car ça, j'avais failli l'oublier.

* * *

_

_à suivre..._

_Reviews ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Bonjour, bonjour ! Désolées de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. L'administration et ses tonnes de papiers nous ont quelque peu retenues et nous ont mieux fait comprendre le calvaire quotidien que doit être la vie de Mustang..._

_**W :** Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas vous remercier encore pour vos reviews ! **Matsuyama**, on espère que ce chapitre répondra à quelques unes de tes questions concernant le comportement d'Ed. Pour le reste, l'avancée des connaissances sur le sida dans leur monde est plus ou moins sous-entendue... On espère que ça deviendra plus clair. **Sabine02**, contentes que ça te plaise toujours, même si ce n'est pas la joie – on voulait tout de même aborder ce sujet pour montrer qu'en effet, c'est pas facile pour les gens qui doivent subir cette situation et sont contraint soit de subir une discrimination tout à fait injuste, soit de ne rien dire, ce qui est presque pire._

_**M :** Mais le but est avant tout de s'exprimer avec l'histoire – voici donc la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

« Edward Elric ? »

Il reconnut tant bien que mal le nom de son frère sous l'épais accent xinois de la propriétaire du magasin qu'ils avaient trouvé à l'adresse à laquelle il envoyait ses lettres.

Il ne connaissait que quelques mots de cette langue, apprise au détour de quelques textes et surtout des premières leçons de son épouse, pour laquelle il avait décidé de faire quelques efforts, espérant pouvoir ainsi ne pas lui faire trop honte par sa non maîtrise des codes comportementaux du pays. Aussi ne comprit-il pas du tout ce que la femme, assez petite, assez âgée, les cheveux remontés en chignon comme si c'était leur position naturelle, débita dans les oreilles attentives de son interlocutrice.

Mais il voyait ses expressions, même si elles apparaissaient de façon bien moins évidente et ouverte que sur les visages amestriens, phénomène qu'il avait déjà remarqué chez son épouse. Il remarqua de la curiosité lorsqu'elle le vit, individu bien inhabituel. Il attirait l'attention de tout le monde depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la frontière, et ce d'autant plus tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la capitale et s'enfonçaient dans les campagnes. Les enfants s'arrêtaient comme les adultes, fixant avec de grands yeux le grand homme si pâle, aux cheveux si clairs, aux yeux tout aussi étranges que les traits de son visage...

Il commençait à s'y habituer. Un tout petit peu.

Puis la commerçante sembla devenir ravie, lui lançant un regard pétillant et entendu, ayant peut-être appris son identité. Elle parla avec plus de profusion, se défaisant de sa méfiance, répondant aux questions de la jeune femme sans plus hésiter.

Et surtout, à la fin, il perçut une atténuation de son humeur, une hésitation nouvelle, une réelle inquiétude qui pointait légèrement.

Ce fut suffisant pour que la sienne se réveille également. Car, après tout, que de choses pouvaient se cacher grâce à la distance d'une correspondance... La solitude, la tristesse, les maladies... Il avait gardé le contact avec son frère, mais il était fort possible de dire qu'ils ne savaient plus rien sur ce qui était arrivé à l'autre ces dernières années. Depuis qu'Edward était parti, tout d'un coup, sans beaucoup d'explications, pour Xing, prétendant simplement qu'il voulait y faire des recherches, s'évanouissant avant qu'on puisse le retenir.

Edward, et non plus Ed.

Et ce que lui expliqua sa femme, lorsqu'ils se remirent en route, lui révélant que la vendeuse qu'ils venaient de rencontrer se rendait de façon hebdomadaire dans le village où vivait désormais Edward pour livrer et vendre ses produits, mais aussi pour lui amener les rares lettres qu'il recevait, puisque la poste n'allait pas jusque là, lui dévoilant les regrets que la vieille femme avait exprimé, face à un jeune homme dans sa situation, même si elle n'avait rien précisé, lui parlant de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait dit éprouver pour ne pas l'avoir vu lors de ses deux visites précédentes, car il ne lui avait pas ouvert sa porte, car les villageois semblaient fuir sa maison...

Cela ne fit que renforcer ce mauvais pressentiment qui tiraillait son estomac.

* * *

_Et après ça, juste après ça... Bordel, même si je savais que ce n'était pas suffisant pour... Je n'osais même plus te toucher après ça._

_Et tu t'en es très vite rendu compte, je le sais. Tu as très vite réalisé que tout d'un coup, ça ne menait plus nulle part._

_Je me demande encore ce que tu as pensé. Ce que tu t'es demandé. Ce que tu as essayé de faire. Quand est-ce que tu as compris que c'était fichu..._

_Ça a dû te paraître étrange. Parce qu'on était heureux, tous les deux, enfin. Ah ça oui, on était heureux, trop heureux pour ce à quoi j'avais droit, j'ai dû épuiser mes maigres quotas tout d'un coup, brûlé toute mes cartouches sans même le savoir._

_Mais je t'assure, je te promets... Ces deux années qu'on a eues ensemble, avant tout ça, avant que je sache, et même un peu après... ont été les plus belles années de toute mon existence. Grâce à toi. Parce que tu m'as donné tellement. Parce que je t'aimais tellement. Et parce que ça a été si court... Parce grâce à toi ça a été tellement plus que tout ce que je méritais d'avoir._

_Même si maintenant, tu dois bien regretter d'avoir perdu ton temps avec un incapable comme moi._

_On commençait même à faire des projets. Tu te souviens ? Tu dois bien t'en souvenir – et je suis un salaud, pour te le rappeler, pour te rappeler ces premiers pas timides qu'on faisait, en direction d'une vie à deux, une longue vie bien remplie, bien désordonnée comme on l'aurait aimée, car ni toi ni moi n'étions fait pour le calme._

_Je te laissais commencer à croire qu'on pouvait être quelque chose. On était encore timides, ayant du mal à croire que, pour une fois, on était vraiment d'accord, on était vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, regardant dans la même direction, pour la première fois._

_Et tout d'un coup plus rien._

_Bordel. Je suis vraiment un crétin. Ça ne servait plus à rien, ça ne menait plus nulle part. Même sans ça, ça n'aurait sans doute mené nulle part, je n'avais pas le droit de te garder pour moi. Mais comme un con... comme le sale égoïste que je suis... j'ai été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit._

_J'ai été incapable d'arrêter. De te faire face, de te dire tout d'un coup, vraiment tout d'un coup, que c'était fini. De te donner ce coup-là, un seul, un unique coup, bien douloureux, peut-être, mais capable de se soigner vite et bien. Une blessure propre. Au lieu de te faire subir un peu de mon infection, d'empoisonner plusieurs mois de ton existence avec cette relation qui n'en était plus vraiment une. Cette relation où j'hésitais même à répondre à tes baisers, parce que j'avais peur, si peur, toujours peur, peur, peur..._

_Tu ne comprenais pas, cela te faisait souffrir, je le savais. Et j'étais si lâche, en ayant tellement peur, en ne disant rien._

_Au final, c'est toi qui as compris la première, qui as dû réaliser la connerie que c'était que de penser m'aimer moi, qui as osé poser la question, à voix haute parce que j'étais trop lâche pour te donner la réponse avant, quand je la voyais dans ton regard troublé, ton regard qui commençait à comprendre._

_Je m'en rappelle. Je m'en rappelle si bien. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens, toi aussi ? De ce matin-là, et j'étais aussi fatigué que la veille, comme si je n'avais pas dormi, comme si tout cela m'avait déjà usé... Parce que ça m'usait, ces mensonges, ces choses que je te cachais, parce que je savais que le jour où tu saurais, ce serait fini, parce que je n'en pouvais plus, de savoir déjà, de savoir depuis ce qui semblait une éternité, que ça allait finir, ça allait forcément finir, et que ce jour-là, je serais obligé de faire face à ce que je ne voulais pas voir. Comme je suis lâche, utiliser notre relation comme ça, pour dissimuler ce qui ne me plaisait pas... comme je suis stupide._

_Je me rappelle, la lumière du soleil levant filtrait à travers les rideaux de la cuisine, elle découpait ta silhouette à contre-jour, toute belle, toute pure dans ta chemise de nuit blanche. Parfaite. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la voir chaque matin. J'aurais voulu pouvoir sans crainte passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux emmêlés. J'aurais voulu pouvoir effacer ce regard si sérieux, le remplacer par un sourire, ce sourire qui monte jusqu'à tes yeux bleus, bleus, bleus._

_Mais je ne pouvais pas. Et là, là... Tu m'as demandé, très simplement, très calmement._

_« Où est-ce que tu t'imagines, dans dix ans ? »_

_Tu m'as demandé ça, à moi... Moi... Moi qui savais, toi qui ne savais pas. Et je t'assure, je t'assure que ma réponse, au moins, n'était pas un mensonge, pas celle-là. _

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

_Car c'était vrai. Je ne savais pas. Pas du tout. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Où allais-je être ? Dans un cercueil, déjà ? Gravement malade, comme je n'allais pas manquer de l'être un jour, bientôt, trop tôt ? Ou encore en train de vivoter avec arrogance, montrant à cette saloperie que je lui tenais tête, juste pour quelques heures, juste pour quelques jours, peut-être quelques mois, supplémentaires._

_Je savais juste que je ne serais pas avec toi._

_Mais maintenant, maintenant, tu sais quoi ? Maintenant, je pourrais te répondre. Très simplement. Un peu en retard, mais je peux te répondre. Dans dix ans ? Je ne serai plus là. Dans les dix ans auxquels tu pensais lorsque tu m'as posé la question ? Je ne serai plus là. Oui, maintenant, je peux te répondre._

_Car cela fait sept ans, très exactement, que cette question est tombée dans mes oreilles, que tu as eu ce regard peiné, et je suis toujours là, ces mots le prouvent, mais je sais déjà que dans un an, dans un mois, je ne serai sans doute plus là._

_À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas cela, je me doutais juste que je pouvais être déjà parti, dix ans plus tard._

_J'avais raison._

_Et je me souviens de tes paroles suivantes, amères._

_« Moi, je m'imagine mariée. Avec des enfants. Deux, au moins. » Tu m'as regardé. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce regard. « Je veux des enfants, Ed. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans ça, tu sais. Je veux une vie. »_

_Et oui, je le savais. Je savais exactement ce que tu ressentais. J'éprouvais la même chose. Mais moi, une vie, je ne pouvais pas t'en donner une, je ne pouvais même pas en avoir une pour moi._

_Puis tu as pris cette inspiration._

_« Ed, est-ce que tu... » Le mouvement de ta gorge lorsque tu as avalé ta salive, nerveuse, avant de te lancer. « As-tu l'intention de m'épouser, un jour ? » Ta voix tremblante, qui n'est pas parvenue jusqu'à la fin sans se briser._

_Et là, là, c'était là, juste là... Le pire mensonge de toute mon existence. Un seul mot, suffisant pour m'arracher la bouche, surtout en voyant ton visage, en voyant ta douleur, la mort de ton espoir déjà vacillant, la mort de mes dernières illusions._

_« Non. »_

_Ou plutôt, non, pas un mensonge. Non, ce n'était pas un mensonge._

_Si j'avais l'intention de t'épouser ? Non. J'avais eu cette intention. Je ne l'avais plus. Je ne pouvais plus l'avoir._

_Et si tu avais demandé autre chose, si tu avais juste voulu savoir... tout simplement, si je _voulais_ t'épouser... comment je _voudrais_ être dans dix ans... aurais-je pu te mentir ? Aurais-je pu construire des phrases quand un seul mot faisait saigner ma gorge ? Aurais-je pu te faire croire... je ne sais pas... que je ne les voyais pas, ces années futures, notre mariage, notre vie à deux, puis à plus, avec nos enfants, un, deux, trois, plus si tu voulais, __autant que tu voulais, parce que je le voulais aussi, j'en avais besoin aussi ?_

_Mais tu n'as pas posé la question. Et pour qui je me prends, de te le dire, comme si c'était un reproche ? Je suis un crétin. Peu importe, les questions n'auraient rien changé. Tes questions étaient les bonnes, elles ont montré la réalité comme elle était. Celle où il n'y avait plus cette lueur d'espoir. Celle où il n'y avait que ta tête baissée, tes mains qui se tordaient légèrement, et je ne savais pas lequel de nous deux risquait de céder en premier._

_« Je crois que, dans ce cas, ça veut dire que c'est fini. »_

_Ta voix, ta voix si petite, presque ta voix de petite fille. Et tes paroles... si claires. Décidées. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Ce que j'étais incapable de faire. Quelques mots pour me faire me rendre compte de l'idiot que j'avais été. Pour déchirer ce voile avec lequel je me leurrais. Pour me faire voir la réalité, en face, bien en face._

_Je détestais la réalité, la vérité._

_« Oui, je crois. »_

_Je les déteste toujours.

* * *

_

_À suivre..._

_Reviews ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Bonjour tout le monde. En ces temps de météo mitigée, essayons de nous distraire d'un début de mois de juin pourri avec un nouveau chapitre. Je dis bien nous distraire, pas vraiment nous remonter le moral, désolées._

_**W :** Mais nous tenons toujours à vous remercier pour vos commentaires. **Torllusque**, contente qu'elle te plaise autant malgré tout ^^ Comme tu le vois, la suite arrive (assez) vite. Et **Sabine02**, c'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas quelle aurait été la réaction de Winry – ce qu'on voit surtout, c'est qu'Ed trouve encore le moyen de prendre la décision pour elle. Edo-sama est parfois un crétin fini... (même si, nous le répétons, il reste le personnage d'Arakawa, comme tous les autres. Nous déclinons toute responsabilité quant à leur crétinerie ?) Mais bon, en attendant bonne lecture. Enjoy !

* * *

_

Le village lui sembla étrangement désolé. Trop désolé. Il était à peine constitué de quelques maisons éparses, closes, desquelles s'échappaient parfois un mince filet de fumée, signe d'un poêle ou d'une cheminée allumée quelque part.

Contrairement à d'habitude, nul ne se pressa aux fenêtres pour les voir arriver, nul ne vint à leur rencontre, pas même les enfants curieux. Deux personnes assez âgées les regardèrent avec méfiance, d'un mauvais œil, lorsqu'ils passèrent, mordillant leur pipe et marmonnant dans leur barbe. Une femme ferma brusquement sa fenêtre, un homme tira son enfant à l'intérieur de la maison. De nombreux yeux les épiaient dans l'ombre...

Et c'était vraiment dans ce village que son frère, Edward, son Edward, vivait depuis tout ce temps ?

Ils tentèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était, de ne pas laisser paraître leur malaise. Malgré sa face impassible, il sentait que son épouse était perplexe, tout comme elle avait été surprise en apprenant le nom du village – un des seuls endroits de Xing où aucun des habitants n'avait de lien de parenté avec elle, même lointain, à croire qu'Edward l'avait fait exprès.

Il commençait à se demander si, en effet, Edward ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Car comment pouvait-il continuer ses recherches, dans un endroit aussi isolé, aussi peu accueillant ? Les montagnes alentours, dont l'une d'elle avait le sommet noyé dans le brouillard, étaient une présence imposante, pesante même, intimant respect et silence.

Ils suivirent les instructions qu'on leur avait données : son frère habitait dans une maison tout au bout du village, légèrement isolée, sur la gauche du chemin, en haut d'un talus, non loin de la forêt qui assaillait les pentes raides menant jusqu'aux sommets. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à la trouver. Une petite demeure modeste, basse, aux fenêtres toutes fermées et entourée de silence. Sur le toit, une girouette indiquait que le vent venait du nord, tandis qu'une fontaine à quelques pas laissait s'égoutter un résidu d'eau sur son fond de pierre.

Ils se rendirent à la porte, frappèrent et attendirent. Mais ne reçurent aucune réponse.

Il ne savait s'il devait être rassuré ou inquiété. Rassuré en s'imaginant que son frère profitait du temps pour faire une promenade. Le ciel était en partie dégagé, et il n'arrivait pas... ne voulait pas s'imaginer son frère, son grand frère, seul, reclus dans cette petite habitation, son frère qui méritait tellement plus... Inquiété en ne trouvant que trop de raisons l'amenant à éprouver ce sentiment au fond de lui.

Ils tentèrent d'ouvrir, son épouse affirmant qu'à Xing, on ne fermait jamais les portes, même si on avait des clefs.

La porte lui prouva qu'elle avait tort.

À ce moment, un mouvement en contrebas attira son regard : là, en bas du talus, se tenaient quelques enfants, cheveux et yeux d'un noir intense, dotés de cette expression à la fois vide et farouche particulièrement déstabilisante, semblant se chamailler au sujet de quelque chose.

Remarquant que le couple les avait repérés, la plus petite des trois, peut-être la plus jeune, poussa un soupir de frustration, récupéra d'un geste vif quelque chose que les deux autres se rendaient mutuellement avec force chuchotements et monta la petite pente à grands pas, son froncement de sourcils déterminé ne parvenant pas tout à fait à faire disparaître la peur imprégnant ses gestes.

Elle s'arrêta net à un mètre d'eux, relevant le menton d'un air de défi, tendant dans leur direction l'objet, qui s'avéra être une clef.

Il attendit tandis que sa femme questionnait l'enfant, n'obtenant aucun mot en réponse. La fillette restait, s'impatientant, contrainte de rester car on n'avait pas saisi le petit morceau de métal artistement forgé qu'elle brandissait avec raideur.

Au bout d'un moment, elle consentit à acquiescer très brièvement en réponse. Oui, cela venait de l'homme blond. Oui, c'était pour eux, pour l'autre blond, qui devait venir. Non, il n'était pas là. Oui, il était sorti. Seul, oui. Deux doigts levés : depuis deux semaines.

Son épouse lui demanda où se trouvait Edward. Sans la quitter des yeux, l'enfant leva le bras, pointant à sa droite, ses lèvres se serrant et ses sourcils se fronçant davantage... Comme si montrer était déjà suffisamment pénible, et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas regarder, surtout pas voir. Il suivit la direction indiquée, au delà de la maison, au delà de la forêt, vers les hauteurs, vers le sommet enneigé perdu dans la brume, ce sommet semblant si dangereux, si inaccessible, pour quelqu'un s'y rendant seul...

Il baissa le regard, confus, le ramenant vers la petite. Mais celle-ci, ayant rempli sa mission en lâchant la clef à ses pieds, la clef qui désormais gisait sur le sol poussiéreux, s'était volatilisée, ainsi que les deux autres, qui avaient attendu au pied du talus, terrifiés.

Puis il revint à sa femme, qui n'avait pas quitté la montagne des yeux, figée, et qui était devenue pâle, si pâle...

Et, quand elle tourna de nouveau son regard si sombre vers lui, elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Il sut. Il sut aussitôt.

Oh non. Non. Non.

Ed.

Non.

* * *

_Car tu sais... tu sais... même si je suis parti..._

_Je devais partir, je ne pouvais pas rester, comme un idiot, comme un salaud, je devais disparaître de ta vie aussi tôt que possible, pour que tu m'oublies, et j'espère que tu m'as bien oublié, que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de pleurer, car je ne mérite pas tes larmes, ni ta colère, ni tes pensées._

_Et je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne pouvais pas vous dire. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser voir._

_La seconde rechute, je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment relevé, tu sais. Même si j'ai réussi à faire comme si de rien n'était._

_Oh, ça, pour tromper mon monde, j'ai de vraies facilités, faut croire. Même Al, Al, tu connais Al, Al n'a rien vu, rien du tout, Al qui voyait tout, avant, Al n'a rien vu._

_Je n'ai pas de quoi être fier. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait, moi qui étais déjà sur la pente, moi qui avais chopé cette toux, ce rhume qui n'en était pas un, qui n'en serait jamais un. Qui n'en est toujours pas un, juste une autre vieille dame qui s'est installée dans mes poumons, qui s'entend très bien avec ce truc qui rend mon système immunitaire inefficace, inexistant. La seconde rechute, ça a été le moment rêvé pour elle, histoire d'emménager._

_Et, comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois._

_Et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vous faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser voir ça. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser vous inquiéter. Orgueil mal placé. Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez ainsi, si faible, si lamentable. Je ne voulais pas de votre pitié._

_Alors je suis parti. De toute façon, le médecin ne pouvait rien pour moi, même s'il essayait de me faire croire le contraire. Il voyait surtout qu'il perdait un bon client, qui lui assurait de bons revenus aussi longtemps qu'il était en vie, argument de fer pour le pousser à prolonger ma vie, quitte à m'en faire bouffer, de ses saletés. Je pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Je pouvais pas le laisser me foutre dans sa prison d'hôpital, planté dans un lit, avec vous tout près, trop loin... Et je crois que j'ai bien réussi mon évasion._

_Sauf qu'on n'échappe pas à son passé, à ses rêves._

_Car aujourd'hui... encore aujourd'hui... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. À nos projets. À cette question que tu m'as posée. À ma réponse._

_Bordel, je suis vraiment un enfoiré, non ? Te rappeler tout ça, après tout ce temps, après t'avoir fait croire... et juste pour soulager ma petite conscience. Alors que tu as tout oublié. Oh, j'espère que tu as tout oublié. Je ne mérite pas que tu te souviennes. Mais j'y pense encore, tout de même. À tout ça. À notre petite vie. Celle qu'on aurait eue. Je la voyais si bien... je la vois si bien..._

_Toi aussi, tu devais la voir, si nette, si idéale. Toi, moi, tous les deux, puis tous les trois, tous les quatre, tous les cinq, plus peut-être. Des gamins hauts comme trois pommes, qui rient, qui courent, qui ont tes yeux, ton sourire, n'importe quoi. Qui me ressemblent très peu, avec un peu de chance, parce qu'il n'y a rien de bon à rattraper chez moi._

_Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas tendre la main vers ça. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te refiler cette saloperie. Je ne suis pas un connard à ce point là. Je ne pouvais pas te donner des enfants que tu aurais perdus à cause d'elle._

_Et même s'il y avait un moyen, le progrès médical, je ne sais pas, pour que tu ne risques rien, pour qu'ils ne risquent rien... je ne pouvais pas leur donner un père qui ne serait pas là pour les voir grandir, qui serait un paquet de microbes ambulant, qui serait incapable de s'occuper d'eux, qui les lâcherait tout d'un coup, bien trop tôt, parce que son corps aurait décidé que c'était fini, aurait plié bagage et aurait sauté dans la première tombe venue._

_Je ne pouvais pas. Des enfants, il leur faut un père ; une femme, il lui faut un mari, pas un salaud qui va disparaître du jour au lendemain. J'espère juste que ton époux remplit ces deux rôles à merveille. J'en suis sûr. Tu es capable de te construire ton bonheur. Et j'aurais dû savoir qu'il nécessitait que je ne sois pas là. Pas du tout._

_Donc je ne suis pas là. C'est déjà ça._

_Et pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas de les voir. Ces années, ces gamins, nos gamins. Ça ne m'empêche pas de les rêver. De savoir... Par exemple. J'aurais sans doute dû aider les travaux en transmutant un peu la maison._

_Maintenant, je n'aurais plus la force de faire ça. Je n'ai plus la force de transmuter mes infusions pour les réchauffer, lorsqu'une crise m'a empêché de les boire. Plus la force de dessiner un cercle sans trembler... car j'ai enlevé mon bras droit, tu sais._

_Oh, j'ai fait très attention, je te le promets. Il marche toujours très bien, je crois. Il a pas une égratignure. Pour une fois. Il était juste devenu trop lourd, vraiment trop lourd. Avec lui et ma jambe, je n'arrivais même pas à me lever. Alors j'ai dû choisir._

_Pitoyable._

_Pourtant, je te promets... je garde mes forces. Un peu. Pour faire une dernière chose. Pour éviter de terminer vraiment comme ça... Encore mon orgueil mal placé... Mais bon._

_Il y a une légende, ici, tu sais. Sur une montagne qu'il n'y a pas loin. Ils appellent ça la montagne des âmes. Elle dit que personne n'a jamais réussi à la gravir, que personne n'en est jamais revenu. Mais moi... moi, je vais y aller, je t'assure que je vais y aller. Je vais réussir à atteindre le sommet. Parce qu'il paraît que ceux qui y parviennent voient leurs prières exaucées. Je sais, tu vas me dire, depuis quand le crétin qui ne croit en rien se laisse aller à la superstition ? Je ne sais pas._

_Depuis qu'il a la frousse de crever dans son coin sans pouvoir rien faire, sans doute. Ça aide. Mais je vais le faire. Je vais arriver en haut, à cet endroit où la neige ne fond pas tout à fait même en été, à cet endroit que semble toujours cacher une nappe de brouillard. Je sais que je ne reviendrai pas, par contre. Et là-bas, je prierai._

_Je prierai pour que tu sois heureuse._

_C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, après toutes les souffrances que je t'ai apportées, pour essayer de racheter le préjudice que je t'ai fait par le simple fait de t'avoir connue._

_D'avoir osé t'aimer._

_Je n'en avais pas le droit._

_Je sais.

* * *

_

_à suivre..._

_Review ?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Bonjour tout le monde. Bon. Il fait moche et froid (sauf si vous avez de la chance), y en a plein qui ont des examens (sauf si vous avez de la chance), et ceci est le dernier chapitre – ou plutôt la dernière partie (et là, ça ne change rien si vous avez de la chance ou non). Désolée si ça ne vous aide pas à retrouver le moral..._

_**W :** Comme vous pouvez le voir, celui de M est un peu dans ses chaussettes... Au moins, pour une fois, elle en a. Mais voir vos reviews nous aide à nous remotiver ! Merci donc à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et prennent le temps de laisser une petite trace de leur passage ^^ **Torllusque** et **Alea jacta est**, voici donc la suite que vous réclamez. **Sabine02**, il semblerait que tu aies bien compris – par contre écrire « mdr » alors que la situation est telle pour Edo-sama... T^T C'est sacrilège ! Snif snif snif..._

_**M :** Avant que W ne se mette en mode Berserk, nous vous laissons avec la suite et fin. Viendra ensuite l'éternel débat pour savoir ce qui sera posté ensuite. Si vous avez des réclamations, n'hésitez pas à les déposer avec une review._

_**W : **Enjoy !

* * *

_

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait prévues, qu'il avait espérées, qu'il avait imaginées, pour son voyage de noces. Tellement de scénarios pour ses retrouvailles avec son frère.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Pas du tout. Comment aurait-il pu s'y attendre ? Comment aurait-il pu imaginer un seul instant qu'il n'y aurait... rien. Personne. Pas même de voisin compatissant. Que des étrangers effrayés par leurs croyances, par la crainte qu'avoir obtenu un corps allait rendre le mont gourmand. Et Ed avait pourtant vécu parmi eux, pendant toutes ces années...

Ed qui avait laissé une lettre, à son intention, sur son bureau. Un petit bureau, coincé dans un coin, trop net, trop rangé. Abandonné. Vision suffisante pour le mettre mal à l'aise, le faire suffoquer avec tout ce qu'elle disait de la vie que son frère avait dû mener ici, cette vie où il n'avait pas vécu, n'avait pas été chez lui. Et la lettre bien au centre de la surface du meuble.

Salut Al... adieu Al. Quel grand frère je fais. Te pourrir le plus bel instant de ta vie. Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais juste pas que tu me voies comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes sur mon épave. Je ne sais pas si je pouvais tenir jusqu'à ta visite. Maintenant, je dois déjà avoir fait le bonheur d'une famille de renards, peut-être, comme sur l'île de Yock, il y a si longtemps... si tu t'en souviens. Pardonne-moi, Al. Je t'en prie. Pardonne-moi. Ne pleure pas trop. Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas. Pardonne-moi. Et ne pleure pas. Pardonne-moi.

Mais il avait renoncé à retenir ses larmes. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à rassembler ses affaires, sachant qu'ils devaient évacuer les lieux pour les villageois craintifs, qu'ils devaient ramener quelque chose, au moins quelque chose, quelques affaires pour faire une cérémonie décente à Amestris. Lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur certaines choses.

Quelques vêtements, usés. Quelques papiers, rangés, couverts d'une écriture trop tremblante, trop pâle, de cercles de transmutations inachevés, les traits n'ayant pas eu la force suffisante pour leur donner une forme correcte. Son automail, son bras droit d'automail, soigneusement enroulé dans un drap, intact, fonctionnel.

Comment Ed pouvait-il laisser ça et espérer qu'il ne pleure pas ? Il ne l'avait pas vu... il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, depuis des années, depuis des millénaires, et il n'avait pas su.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris ?

Il connaissait son frère. Il aurait dû savoir. Se douter... depuis le moment où cela s'était mal terminé avec Winry, où cela s'était défait, alors que ces deux-là s'aimaient tellement, alors que c'était tellement injuste... Depuis le moment où il était parti à Xing, prétextant vouloir faire des recherches, mais il n'avait pas fait de recherches, il n'avait sans doute rien trouvé pour aider sa santé anéantie... Depuis le moment où il n'était même pas passé par Resembool, même pas passé voir Winry, avant de se volatiliser...

Winry, qu'allait-elle penser, en voyant ce bras, devenu trop lourd, trop pénible, pour un corps sans cesse plus faible ?

Comme il comprenait, maintenant, les craintes qu'Ed avait exprimées en apprenant qu'elle s'était rendue à l'hôpital pour accoucher, n'aurait-ce pas été plus prudent de rester chez elle ? Il avait presque ri, alors. Il avait presque ri... Comment avait-il pu... ?

« Alphonse... ? »

Il releva la tête de la prothèse mécanique qu'il ne parvenait pas à quitter du regard sans pour autant la voir, sa vision brouillée par les larmes, en entendant la voix hésitante, délicate de son épouse, qui avait été en train de vider les rares tiroirs, tous presque vides, du bureau. Il cligna des yeux, s'aperçut qu'elle avait découvert et ouvert un double-fond, et tenait à présent une liasse de papiers en main.

« Winry... c'est bien le nom de ton amie d'enfance, à Resembool ? »

Intrigué, il se leva, venant regarder par-dessus son épaule, sa si frêle épaule, mais en même temps si ferme, si assurée, si vivante...

Il crut mal voir, puis se rendit compte que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. C'étaient des pages, des pages et des pages, recouvertes d'une écriture tremblante, faible, s'évanouissant à bout de forces sur le dernier caractère, sur le dernier nom qui seul lui était compréhensible... sinon, ce n'étaient que des caractères xinois, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment. Témoignage du monde et de la vie où son frère avait vécu, sans lui, loin, seul.

Malade. Irrémédiablement malade.

Irrémédiablement seul.

Par sa faute, lui qui avait été si insouciant...

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » parvint-il à demander malgré sa gorge atrocement serrée, passant sa manche de chemise sur ses joues, qui s'empressèrent de se recouvrir de nouvelles larmes.

Sa femme hésita un instant, puis répondit :

« Je ne comprends pas très bien. Peut-être qu'il ne... » Elle s'interrompit, se ravisa et reprit dans une autre direction : « Ça a l'air de s'adresser à Winry. Mais elle ne sait pas lire le xinois. Et il répète... là, au début... » Elle lui montra plusieurs des premières lignes, où une série de caractères revenaient en effet, à l'identique. « Il répète qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle lise. »

Silence.

« Mais c'est vraiment pour elle ? »

Son épouse parcourait les pages, ses lèvres tremblant légèrement. « D'après ce que tu m'as dit, je pense que oui... »

Elle arrêta sa lecture, refusant d'aller plus loin, de lire plus avant ces mots qui ne lui étaient pas destinés. Les derniers mots d'un défunt.

Ed, un défunt.

Impossible...

« Et elle était cachée, là, dans ce tiroir. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard. Il l'a écrite mais... »

Mais Ed avait toujours été un idiot, avait toujours été incapable de croire qu'il valait quelque chose, Ed s'était retrouvé partagé entre tout ce qu'il avait besoin de dire et son désir irrépressible de se faire oublier, de disparaître sans un son, sans un bruit, comme une feuille morte emportée par le vent, qu'on ne remarque plus dans l'immensité du monde, qu'on ne prend pas la peine de pleurer, de regretter. Ed avait cru trouver cette solution, n'osant pas, une fois de plus, affirmer sa volonté au-dessus de celle des autres, préférant se taire, se taire éternellement, plutôt que de les confronter à un choix, croyant leur faire une faveur en ne leur imposant pas sa présence, jamais, jamais, sa présence qu'il ne voyait que comme indésirable.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant de chaudes larmes déborder de ses paupières et glisser le long de ses joues, incapable de les retenir. Son souffle, sa voix étaient hachés, tremblants. Ed...

« On va la ramener avec nous... à Amestris. Je crois que... »

Il hoqueta, avala péniblement sa salive, la gorge douloureuse, et seul le bras que son épouse passa autour de sa taille, avec douceur et fermeté, présent, aimant, _vivant_, l'empêcha de s'effondrer. Ed, Ed n'était plus là... Ed qui avait été si triste, avait tant souffert. Ed pour qui il n'avait pas été assez présent. Quel petit frère il faisait. Quel idiot, inconscient de petit frère...

« Pour une fois, c'est à Winry seule de choisir. »

* * *

_Et je n'en ai toujours pas le droit. Je sais. Je sais, je sais, je sais. Mais, juste une fois, juste une dernière fois, laisse-moi te le dire. Laisse-moi te le dire une dernière fois. Et crois-moi. S'il te plaît, crois-moi, si tu ne crois à rien d'autre. Juste à ça._

_Parce que je t'aime._

_Je t'aime, bordel. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._

_Pardonne-moi. Pour ça. Pour tout._

_Je t'aime._

_Winry...

* * *

_

Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot.

Idiot.

Car _sept ans_.

Ils auraient pu avoir sept ans.

Sept ans.

Mais ils n'avaient pas eu sept ans. Et, dans le jardin, une fillette l'appelait, une toute petite fille aux cheveux sombres et bouclés remontés en deux couettes. Une petite fille qu'elle aimait. D'un autre homme, qu'elle aimait.

Différemment, peut-être.

Sans doute.

Alors elle replia la lettre couverte de caractères étrangers, la serra un instant contre elle, une seule fois, une dernière fois, la déposa au fond d'un tiroir avec ces autres objets dont jamais elle ne pourrait se séparer, s'apprêta à retourner à sa vie. Cette vie qui la comblait, mais à laquelle elle aurait tout de suite renoncé juste pour une dernière seconde avec lui, un dernier regard, un dernier baiser, elle le savait, elle le sentait, encore.

Ils auraient pu avoir sept ans.

Elle essuya ses larmes naissantes, refusant de les laisser se former complètement, de les laisser apparaître, testa son sourire.

Ils n'avaient pas eu sept ans.

Puis elle sortit, laissant la pièce déserte derrière elle.

* * *

_Fin.

* * *

_

_Un avis ? Une critique ? Une review fait toujours plaisir ;) Et merci à tous pour avoir lu !_


End file.
